Ouran Hosts Hetalia
by PASTA300
Summary: World Meeting being hosted at Ouran Academy? What could possibly go wrong? Oh wait, the Host Club is there and I bet my Fullmetal Alchemist DVDs that they're planning something. Poor countries, don't know what's coming.
1. Chapter 1: Surprising Outcomes

**This is my first Ouran crossover with Hetalia. I have a ton of other stories I should be working on right now but the ideas keep coming! Grrr ... I any case, I hope you enjoy this and please bare with me, it'll take awhile before the real story line unfolds.**

**Disclaimer: I own my Fullmetal Alchemist DVDS, my Fruits Basket manga, my Hetalia plushies, but I do not own Hetalia or Ouran.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Evil Terrorists and Surprising Outcomes**

"Tamaki …"

A tall blonde teenager heard the gruff voice as he entered the office. The huge square doors closed behind him. "Hello Father," he addressed the man sitting at the large desk before him. "I heard you requested me."

The figure sitting at the desk was covered in shadows as the rest of the room felt the warm heat of the sun. "Yes, I did," replied his 'father'. "And don't call me father, its head master to you."

Tamaki frowned slightly but nodded anyway. "Alright, now why did you want to see me?"

The head master twirled around in his chair to look out the oval window closest to him. "Well, I'm sure you've heard about the terrorist group, Ranmyaku …"

"Yes, weren't they the ones who destroyed the World building not too far from here? They also left a note that threatened the Japanese government I think," was Tamaki's reply.

The Head master nodded. "I see you're up to date then. Well, as you know, many organizations, companies, and representatives have their meetings there. One group in particular was supposed to have the building in three days. But as you know, because the building was destroyed they can't have their meeting. Now, keep in mind that this group is full of representatives from different countries …" he paused to let the information sink in.

Tamaki gave his father an incredulous look. The boy had a pretty good idea but he wanted to know for certain. "Where are you going with this?"

His father sighed. "Can't you catch on to anything?" he complained. "Listen closely alright? These people come from different countries and were supposed to have their meeting in Japan. Because of the terrorists they have to delay their meeting but, being the gentleman I am, I offered to let them have their meeting here, at Ouran Academy."

If Tamaki had juice in his mouth he would spit it out. "W-What?! So, we're having World representatives come to our school?!" The boy couldn't help the enthusiasm rising in his voice. This was great news! Incredible news! Why, this means the Host Club has to look presentable and be on their best behavior. T-This means that the Host Club can …. Host World reps! "Yippee! Yahoo! Yaza!"

"Tamaki, calm yourself!" his father ordered.

Tamaki hadn't even noticed he was jumping up and down until he stopped to look back at his father. "Head master, we need to make them feel right at home!" he exclaimed.

His father nodded. "Yes, we do-"

Tamaki's smile widened and he began to race out of the room.

"Tamaki!"

The boy came to an abrupt halt right before the door.

"When I say 'Make them feel right at home' I also mean that you and your little club shouldn't mess with them. I'm not allowing anyone to get close to their conference room and that includes your friends," his father explained. He cocked his eyebrow at his son. "You understand?"

Tamaki's smile dropped only a little and he nodded. "…Yes sir."

"Good, now run along," he ordered. Tamaki did as he was told and exited out of the Headmaster's office. Immediately the smile reappeared. Who cared what his father told him? Tamaki was going to have to go against his wishes this time. Who would pass up a chance to meet World representatives and host them?! This was going to magnificent! He had to tell the rest of the Host club right away!

* * *

**First chappie is done, although it seems more like a prologue. Reviews? Also, please tell me I'm not the only one who thought Spain looked smoking hot in the April Fools episode of Hetalia Beautiful World.**


	2. Chapter 2: Germans and Americans

**I love Ouran! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Ouran Highschool Host Club because apparently my sister won't let me.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Difference Between Germans and Americans**

"You're sure?" asked Germany.

_"I am positive. I asked them many times if I was imposing. They said it was fine,"_ Japan answered on the other end of the phone.

Germany picked up his second potato and began peeling it, his phone lying on the kitchen counter switched to speaker mode. The Germanic nation wore military pants and a white sleeveless shirt with a pink apron over it. He had been making dinner when he got a call from Japan saying that they would still have the meeting but at a different location.

"I see … well, I'll tell Italy and Austria," he told Japan. "I'll see you in a few days."

_"Hai, sayonara Germany- san."_ With that, Japan hung up and began dialing in America's number.

It only took one ring for the loud and obnoxious nation to answer his phone. _"! Hola Japan!"_

This confused him greatly. "W-Wait, S-Spain- san?"

_"No! Its America dude!"_

"B-But you said Hola."

_"Dude my country is full of Spanish speaking people,"_ was the American's reply. _"I thought you'd know that by now."_

"Gomenasai. America- kun, I just need to inform you that-"

_"What is it Bro?!" _

Japan held the phone away from his ears as the American shouted enthusiastically. After he was sure America had stopped, the Japanese nation placed his ear against the phone once again and said, "I was about to tell you but you're interrupting."

_"Sorry, dude! Now what were you going to say?!"_

"The meeting is still going to be held in three days."

There was a pause.

"Um … America- kun?"

_"DARNIT!"_

Japan jumped at the sound of his angry friend. 'W-What's wrong?"

_"I thought it was cancelled so I scheduled a movie night with Tony! Now I have to cancel it! Man, and I was totally ready to face Paranormal Activity 4!"_

"I-I'm sorry America … Please calm down."

_"….Fine …."_

"Thank you. Listen, it's going to be held somewhere different because of the destruction. I've been told that we could use this mess-hall at one of my country's elite schools. I will meet you and the other countries at the airport and we will arrange transportation, alright?"

On the other end of the line, America nodded. _"Sure thing, bra …and uh, hey, are you alright?"_

"What could you mean by that America- kun?"

_"I mean, those terrorists didn't hurt you badly right?" _

Japan was utterly shocked. America sounded so worried. It was so unlike him to be worried at all. This caused Japan to smile. "I only had a minor injury on my arm. I am fine," he replied.

America sighed in relief. _"That's good. Okay, well I'll see you there. Also, when I get there, could we stop at McDonald's? I'm stuck at the White House doing all this crap Mr. P is laying on me. I mean seriously, why do countries have bosses when the bosses practically live in the country we own?!"_

"I do not know, America- kun."

_"And stop calling me America- kun! Call me … AWESOME MAN!"_

"But wouldn't that get Prussia- san angry?"

_"Pfft … he's not as awesome as me! I'm the hero! Oh, before you go, I have one more request! Could we all dress up as our favorite super heroes? I mean if I had to choose, I'd be Captain America, I did used to know him after all. But then again … he's not a 'super' hero. Whatever, it's not like anyone's going to care! Hey, I know! You could dress up as that Sailor Moon chick! That would be totally awesome! What do ya say?!"_

Japan immediately hung up. "I'm too old for this," he commented before dialing in England's number, leaving a dumbstruck America, staring at his phone in confusion.

"Was that a no?"

"ALFRED! Keep working!"

"I AM!" He yelled back at Obama, and continued to stamp random papers, not even caring what they said. "Stupid politics, stupid work, stupid One Direction, stupid Global Warming …."

* * *

**Yes, America hates 1D. I'm sorry but its a good way for America to tease England if England brings up Justin Beiber. I don't hate 1D but some do so ... yeah. Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3: Lost Teddy and an Angry Kyoya

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

** Chapter 3: A Lost Teddy Bear and an Angry Kyoya**

Haruhi Fujioka made her way to the music room, in her hand she carried a textbook and some notes she had taken during class. She noticed that no one else takes notes other than her. They were all slackers … But then again they could afford to slack. She on the other hand couldn't. Scholarship students can't slack off.

When she opened the door to the music room she was greeted with shouting and yelling not to mention hugs.

"Haru -chan!" shouted Honey as he clung onto her. "Guess what Haru- chan!"

Haruhi gave him an annoyed look but asked, "W-What is it?"

"Tama -chan said he had something urgent to say to us! Let's go listen!" And with that the miniature child ran off towards the group of arguing club members.

"We didn't do it!" shouted Hikaru to Tamaki.

"I swear!" said Koaru.

"Then how did it end up in some random girls arms?!" Tamaki raged grabbing both of their collars and shaking the twins back and forth in fury.

"We don't know," Hikaru replied. "Ask Kyoya sempai."

Tamaki's eyes set on Kyoya who gave them a sly smile and readjusted his glasses. "Kyoya ….!"

Kyoya chuckled. "I wouldn't do anything so preposterous … unless you made me dress up as a baby just to please yourself and then you dragged me out into the public where everyone would laugh. If that happened, then I would've."

"Kyoya, how could you take Mr. Teddy and give him to someone else?!"

"I didn't say I did it."

"You said you would've if I dressed you up as a baby! I did that yesterday!" Tamaki began stomping his foot onto the ground and pouting. "Now, I'll never get him back!" he cried and fell to the floor in fits of sobs.

"What is going on?" Haruhi asked.

"Don't look at us," replied the twins in unison. They flashed her a grin and pranced up to her. Koaru stood to her right and Hikaru stood to her left. "Hey, Haruhi why don't we blow this Popsicle stand?"

"Boss said he had something important to say but I guess he's busy with something else," Koaru shrugged while he and Hikaru pulled her away from the commotion.

Hikaru grinned evilly. "Yeah, let's go do something …" he leaned in closer to her ear and finished, "more interesting."

Tamaki's eyes flashed with rage once again and he chased after them. "You evil twins! What do you plan to do with my Haruhi?!" He immediately grabbed the two boys and pried the off of her.

Koaru chucked (seeing that their plan to get Tamaki back on track worked) as Hikaru grumbled, "Then why don't you tell us what you wanted to tell us already? Some of us have things to do you know."

"Like you devious twins have anything important to do!"

Koaru gave him an offended look. "What are you talking about Boss? Of course we have something important to do."

"Yeah," Hikaru pitched in, "we need to go photo shop some more pictures of Haruhi for the club's website."

For some reason Haruhi was not surprised.

"That's not important AT ALL!"

Kyoya smile had long since faded and he tapped his acquaintance on the shoulder, "Tamaki, some of us really do have things we need to do, so could you hurry this up?"

Honey nodded. "Takashi needs to get to Kendo practice! And I need to eat cake! Right Usa -chan?" the martial arts master made his stuffed rabbit nod. Mori just stood there, silently agreeing with him.

Tamaki nodded. "Alright then, everyone gather around! Yesterday the Head master told me that we would be having visitors tomorrow! They aren't just any ordinary visitors though! They are representatives from different countries and they're here to have a meeting!"

"Wait, why are representatives having a meeting at Ouran?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki scratched his chin in thought, honestly not knowing the answer. After a moment of thinking, Tamaki chose to ignore her question and continue. "Because of this, the Host Club needs to show our guest how pleasant Ouran can be!"

"Don't ignore me!"

Yet again she was ignored. "So, you're saying we have to host them?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, minion!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Minion?" Hikaru questioned.

"What if there aren't any girls?" Koaru asked. "We do host girls after all."

Tamaki smiled triumphantly at the questions, for he had everything planned out. "No need to fret, men! We won't be doing regular hosting! We are merely making them feel right at home! So no matter what gender they are, we are at their service!"

Haruhi sighed. _That sounded a little sexist to me._

"Tamaki," Kyoya spoke, "your father didn't agree to this, did he?"

That's when Tamaki lowered his head and frowned. "Well, no but …"

"So you want us to go against our Head master's orders?"

"Kind of …"

Kyoya furrowed his eyebrows and his glasses gleamed. A dark vicious aura surrounded him, scaring the other members. "Did you really think we would risk suspension or worse getting expelled just to go along with your stupid little game?"

"Um …" Tamaki cowered away from his friend. "Actually I never thought about … it …"

"Tama –chan, you made Kyo –chan angry!"

"I can see that," Tamaki cried. 'I-I'm sorry Kyoya for not taking your feelings into consideration! Please don't hurt me …"

Before Tamaki had any time to react, Kyoya grabbed hold of his ear and shook the teen violently. "You idiot. You really thought we'd actually do that? That's absurd. You wasted others' precious time just so you could tell us something that your silly little brain had hoped for and blah blah blah blah-"

By this time, Tamaki drowned Kyoya's words out and hung loosely from Kyoya's hand. He could barely make out the words when Hikaru and Koaru shouted, "Oh no, Kyoya! You're killing the boss!"

Honey clung onto Mori and cried, "Kyo –chan is scary!"

"You have no right to talk, Mitskuni," was Mori's reply.

"Neither do you," said Haruhi.

Kyoya finally let Tamaki slump to the floor in sadness.

"I-I'm sorry kyoya," Tamaki murmured. "I just thought it'd be a good idea to welcome our guests … please don't hate me."

"I don't think he's going to hate you sempai," was Haruhi's dull reaction.

"I'm not," said Kyoya, readjusting his glasses once more. "Although it is a stupid thing to do, I will go along with your idiotic plan. I just did that so this doesn't happen again."

Tamaki's eyes widened in surprise. Immediately the childish heifer jumped to his feet and embraced Kyoya in an awkward way. "Thank you Kyoya! Mon ami! You're so nice!"

Kyoya stood there unfeeling and nodded. "I know."

This made Haruhi scoff. _Kyoya sempai is anything but soft to Tamaki sempai._

Tamaki released his friend and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Alright men! Let me explain the operation!"

_I'll just let him continue and then later I might remind him that his stuffed teddy bear is still gone,_ Haruhi thought to herself as she listened to the club president.

* * *

**Chapter three is finished! Yippee! **


	4. Chapter 4: Fly Canada, Fly!

**I have to say that so far this is my faovrite chapter! Plus its longer than the first three.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for an OC that pops up in this chapter.**

* * *

"Okay, is everybody here?!" shouted America. This earned looks from others in the airport. France, England, Canada, and America were standing in the middle of the airport lobby about ready to get on an air plane.

"Don't shout so loudly you bloody git!" England demanded, a slight blush rising in his cheeks. "Everywhere we go you always make a scene!"

France twisted his long hair around his index finger. "Why couldn't we have gone on a private plane or something?"

"Dude, the more people the better!"

England huffed. "Getting on an air plane surrounded by annoying Americans saying dude every other sentence and eating disgusting burgers they probably snuck on the plane because they don't allow outside food is not how I wanted to spend my day."

America gave him a childish frown. "Not cool dude, that's a big stereotype!"

"Whatever."

American ran a hand through his hair. "In any case, is everyone here? I feel like we're missing someone."

"I have that feeling too," said France.

England looked at his two companions and nodded. "Me three. Let's have a count off, shall we? America?"

"THE HERO IS HERE!"

"Frog?"

"That is so mean Angleterre! Does this gorgeous face look like a frog's to you?"

"Yes," was England's dull reply. "Are we sure that's everyone?"

"You forgot about me," murmured Canada as invisible as always.

Kumajiro looked up at his owner and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

"We _are _missing someone!" said France. "What was his name?"

"You raised me!" Canada shouted. No one heard him though.

America scratched his chin. "I feel as though I should know it."

Canada frowned. "Of course you should! You're my brother!"

"You know," began England. "I think the lad's name started with a C."

"Oh! Oh! I know this!" exclaimed America. "Let's see it's … Carter … um … Coldy …"

"He's a country you idiot!' England informed the clueless nation.

"Oh."

The three of them stood in silence, trying to think of who they were forgetting while Canada shouted at them and even did a cart wheels to get their attention.

"Oh, I know!" France's voice broke everyone's train of thoughts. "It's Canada!"

"Canada?" England repeated.

America's smile widened. "Oh yeah! We're missing Mattie!"

"Canada, Canada …" England still couldn't remember him.

"You raised me too!" Canada told him in a hushed yell.

Finally England smiled at the remembrance and exclaimed, "Oh! Canada! Why didn't you say so?!"

France and America gave him an odd look while thinking, '_We did say so …'_

"Why is he late anyway?" asked England.

America nodded. "Yeah, he should've been here by now." The poor Canadian began to sulk in a random corner and gave up yelling at them.

"How come no one can see me?" He wailed.

Kumajiro once again turned his attention towards Canada and asked, "Who are y-"

"Could you please be quiet?!" Canada demanded annoyed by how easily the polar bear could forget him.

"I was just asking," huffed the polar bear.

America groped a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed in a few digits. "I'll call him."

England looked at him incredulously. "I can't believe you can remember your brother's phone number but not his name."

France snickered. "The boy is odd-"

"I heard that!"

"-But then again you raised him," France concluded.

"Shut up you Frog!" The Brit clenched his teeth and growled.

"Do not growl my friend. It is not good for your throat," commented France who grabbed hold of England's shoulder.

"Do not touch me frog!"

"I am no frog!" The two of them suddenly began an all-out war on the floor. England tackled France and then France tackled England. Soon the two were attracting unwanted attention and from afar you could hear whispers such as, "This is totally going on Youtube!" as they continued to fight.

"DUDES, STOP IT!" shouted America. The two glanced back up at the hero centric nation in surprise. "I'm on the phone and you guys are being too loud!" the young nation explained.

"He started it!" England accused.

"What?!"

America frowned. "I don't care which one of you started it! Now go sulk in your respective emo corners!"

England and France glared once more at each other before doing what America told them. "Yessir."

America grinned widely at the two nations and pushed the talk button. Suddenly there was a loud ringing resounding throughout the airport. America looked back at his phone and then his eyes wandered around the area. "That's weird."

Canada reached into his red jacket and pulled out his own phone. It said America was calling. The Canadian was going to just ignore the call but then an idea sparked in his mind. Quickly he answered the phone and shouted as loud as he could, "I'm RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

America winced at the shout so close to his ear. "Whoa, is that you Mattie? What's taking you so long? Eating too much pancakes or what?"

"I said … I'm RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

Once again America winced but turned around anyway. Canada raced back towards his brother as America laughed, "Oh, hey there Mattie! We didn't see you there! Aha ha ha ha ha!"

"Oh, hello there Chap," said England rejoining the group with France not too far behind. "What took you so long? We were waiting for bloody ten minutes!"

"Yeah," agreed France. "And it's not like we forgot you either!" England and America glared at him.

Canada sighed. "I. Was. Here. The. Whole. Time."

"What was that, Mattie?"

"NEVERMIND! Let's just go through the metal detector thing, ay?"

"Alright! Let's go!" shouted America enthusiastically.

He raced towards the men with police badges. Then, he took everything metal he could find and placed them on the carts. The other three followed, with England carrying the small luggage America had left where they were standing.

America stepped through the metal contraption without it beeping a sound. He smiled widely and waited for the carts full of his items to be scanned for weapons. Once they were done America gripped his glasses and rubbed them against his cheek. "Oh, Texas! I missed you!"

Next in line was Canada. Canada had already emptied his jacket of metal items and walked through the metal detector, however he was stopped from going any further by a buff Hispanic man in a police jacket.

"Uh, excuse me sir but pandas aren't allowed on the flight," he informed Canada. Canada looked for a badge and read the name Michael.

"Um … Kumakichi is a polar bear," was Canada's reply.

"Well, whatever it is, it can't be on the flight. We'll have to take him separate or you should travel using something other than an airplane."

"But I'm going to Japan and that's overseas."

Michael frowned. "Then use a boat."

"But-"

"Sir I've said it once and I'll say it again: Pandas are not allowed on the flight."

"He's a POLAR BEAR!"

"Yo, what's up Mattie?" asked America as he approached the scene.

"Al, your people can't tell a polar bear from a panda!" was the first thing that came out of Canada's mouth.

America laughed. "Of course we can. You have a panda in your hand right now."

"Polar bear!"

"They're both bears right?"

Canada rolled his eyes as Michael stepped in and explained the situation. "Sir, we do not allow Pa-Polar Bears on flights."

America patted the man's shoulder. "Dude, we do this all the time and we know if it's safe or not. I'm a government official."

"You?"

"Yeah, dude!" America exclaimed and pulled out a card. "Here, look at my card."

Michael narrowed his eyes on the card. It surely had the boy's picture on it and it explained that he was someone of the elite but – "How do I know this isn't fake?"

"Dude, do you really think I'd go that far to get a stupid Panda-"

"Polar Bear!" shouted Canada.

"-on board?"

Michael shook his head. "I suppose not. Since your card says you have a high status you are allowed to bring the panda-"

"Arg!" Canada just gave up.

"-on board."

"Thanks man!" America turned back to his brother. "Let's go Mattie!"

"C-coming." Canada followed after his brother as they caught up with France and England.

"What was taking you so long stupid wankers?!" England shouted. "For all we know, we missed our flight!"

America grinned. "Nah, don't worry man! Now, let's go!" The American then started running around the airport to their destination. "To infinity AND BEYOND!"

* * *

**And there goes chapter 4! :)**

**And honestly, I'd like to know what you guys think of the story so I know if I should continue it or not. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Which Country is Present

**Sorry that it's taking a while before the Host club to meet the Nations, guys. I just need everything to be settled ****before the fun and confusion starts. Again, sorry!**

**Oh and about that Justin Beiber thing. I think of him as America's pop artist even_ if_ he's Canadian. Many other Canadian's got their record deals in America as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Which Country is Present**

America, Canada, France, and England waited their turn as a long line of passengers, stepped off the plane and onto a ramp leading towards the rest of the airport. Once it was America's turn, he jumped off excitedly and exclaimed, "Yippee! We're off!"

Canada followed behind him, Kumajiro sitting in his arms. "That was an enjoyable flight," the invisible boy commented.

England frowned. "Well, you didn't have to sit next to the bloody frog the whole time."

"Mon ami, you wound me," was France's response.

Behind the four nations a young woman, no older than 24 ran up to her pilot in an urgent manner and exclaimed, "Someone ate all the crackers and other snacks we had saved up for the next flight! It's all gone!"

The pilot's face seemed more than just surprised. It seemed horrified. "W-Who could have done such a thing?!"

At the mention of food gone missing England and France glared at America. It took a while before the young nation noticed they were accusing him for the disappearance of the air plane food. "What? I didn't do it."

"Burp," Kumajiro released gas from his mouth with a smile.

"Kumachima!" Canada yelled. "How could you?!"

America laughed. "See, it was the panda."

Canada frowned at his brother. "You know what? I'm just not going to even try anymore."

The four nations made it inside of the airport and waited at the luggage retrieving area. It took about twenty minutes for all of them to retrieve their luggage. Those twenty minutes consisted of: Confusion of bags, boredom, and bungee jumping. Do not ask.

Finally, they made it to the airport's main lobby where they were supposed to meet up with the other Countries. Luckily they weren't the last ones there. The Nordics, Baltics, the once Axis Powers, the rest of the once Allies and a few other nations were lounging around in the area, waiting for the rest to arrive.

America was the first to make a move and the man ran off shouting, "Hey Japan!"

Japan jumped at the sudden outburst and swiftly turned to see America, England, France, and the other guy approach him. "Moshi moshi, America –kun."

"It's AWESOME MAN!" America corrected.

Japan shook his head. "I never agreed to that."

"Wait, if anyone should be Awesome Man it should be me because I am Awesome! Kesesese!" Prussia's hysterical laughter could be heard throughout the airport and many gave him disgusted looks.

"Prussia! Stop causing a scene!" Germany scolded.

"And everyone, could you please refrain from using country names in public?" asked England.

"Ah, so people won't suspect anything, da?" Russia asked. Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him, holding him with a tight grip, making the Russian shudder. He knew the aura better than anybody else.

"Big Brother Russia~"

"AHHH! Stay away!" Russia immediately began to run around in circles, Belarus on his tail.

"Bela, Russia! What are you doing?!" Ukraine asked bewildered.

"Russia's running for his life and Belarus is attacking him, that's what," England replied with a pitiful look as he watched the two. "Poor wanker." He turned his attention back to Ukraine. "Forgive me for asking but how do you put up with them?"

Ukraine smiled darkly. "Oh, I don't."

"E-Excuse me?"

"You see, Hungary has been giving me frying pan lessons," Ukraine began to explain, an aura similar to Russia's emitting from her. "The lessons proved really useful, especially when my two siblings got out of hand."

"Yikes!" was England's reply. He immediately turned towards Hungary. "What is wrong with you She-man?! Don't go around teaching other women your barbaric ways with a frying pan!"

Hungary frowned. "Barbaric?"

"Yes, barbaric! You and your-"

The Brit could not finish his sentence for Hungary smacked him silly with her skillet. England plummeted to the ground in defeat.

America, Prussia, and France laughed at this. The Hungarian woman felt the Prussian's hand pat her shoulder as he continued to laugh maniacally. "You are my new hero She-man! Aha ha ha-!"

She smacked him and he too fell to the airport floor. "Do not touch me, Prussia," was all she said as she made her way back over to Austria.

"Ve, Germany!" Italy exclaimed. "They look like they're having fun!"

Germany gave Italy a confused stare. "Really? I beg to differ."

"Oh! Can we join them?!"

"Absolutely not! Do you want a death wish or something?!"

"I would never hurt my little Italy," said Hungary. "How could you even think that?!"

"Ve~!"

Germany sighed and walked away from them. Finding Japan he asked, "Who are we missing?"

"My, quote, 'brothers and sister'," Japan answered as he stared out of the huge glass windows watching airplanes land safely.

Germany cocked an eyebrow. "I find it odd how the ones closest are late."

"It is sometimes like this."

As if on cue China, Taiwan, South Korea, and Vietnam approach them luggage in hand. The expressions on their faces differed. China seemed exhausted, Taiwan seemed giddy, South Korea seemed super excited, and Vietnam just look worn out.

"Whoa, what's bustin' your balls Viet?" America asked nonchalantly.

"One, I'm not a guy so don't give me that balls crap, two don't call me 'Viet', and three if I have to hear, 'This was made in Korea, Daze~!' one more time, I will lose it and break something! Probably your nose," she threatened, making the American step back.

He let out a nervous laugh. "Hehe … Um I'm just going to distance myself from you just a little-"

Before she knew it, America had backed away about twenty feet and she sighed in relief. "Thank Buddha, now I don't have to deal with-"

"Wait … were you just saying that to get me away from you? Because if you were that wasn't really nice," America's voice asked from behind the girl causing her to sigh and stomp off in annoyance.

"Buddhism was made in Korea, Daze~!"

Japan ignored his rowdy sibling and said, "What took you guys so long?"

Everyone's head turned to Taiwan who was fixing her dress to look presentable. "W-What? I refused to go without watering my flowers first! They need water!"

"I-I see," was Japan's reply. What was it with girls and flowers? "Well, since we are all here, let us get moving. I have arranged cars depending on what sort of nation you are."

"All the Germanic nations will be in one car and that includes, Italy, Romano, and Hungary. The other European nations including Belgium, Netherlands, America, and mister no name- minus Russia-will be in another car, the Nordics will be in a separate car, the Baltics will be together …" Japan leaned in and whispered into Lithuania's ear. "Do not worry. I have made it so Russia will not be riding with you."

"Thank you," Lithuania said with a smile grateful smile.

Japan continued to instruct the others. "Next I will be in the same car as … the rest of the Asians and … Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine."

China, Vietnam, and Russia frowned at the news. This meant more time being around South Korea and Belarus.

America grinned. "Alright! We have our groups taken care of, so let's go!" The American stopped in his tracks, though, and looked back at his Japanese friend. "Wait, weren't we going to stop by McDonald's first?"

Everyone glared at Japan silently hoping he didn't say yes. Japan shook his head quickly, "N-no! I didn't promise that either!"

* * *

**Once again, I apologize. Knowing me, I hate having to wait for something interesting, so please bare with me. See ya next chapter! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Are They Really Reps!

**Here is Chapter 6! :)**

**Sorry for the lack of humor so far. Its sort of hard to get everything going. So hold on tight because the plot will take flight soon! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own crap ... except for Fairy Tail manga books (Wait, did I just imply that Fairy Tail was crap?)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: They're here! Wait, Are They Really Representatives?!**

"Today is the day, Host Club!" Tamaki exclaimed, standing proudly on top of a small rock perched in the front lawn of Ouran Academy. The rest of the Host Club stared up at him, all thinking different things. "We will show these reps our Hospitality!"

_Hospitality or our foolishness, _thought Haruhi sadly as the rest of the club (save for Kyoya) cheered. Why did she have to get caught up in this anyway? The Headmaster had not agreed to this and if he found out, wouldn't she get expelled. She was an honor student after all, so it's only natural that she would be the one to get expelled. The rest of the Host Club will get it easy because they were rich. Couldn't they understand that?

Haruhi suddenly felt heavy weight being forced upon her back and she stumbled over. As she began to stand, a classmate of hers appeared next to her and gave her a quick, "Sorry," before heading off. _Well that wasn't very nice._

Multiple other students ran in the direction he went, excited looks graced each and every one of their faces. She cocked her eyebrow in confusion. Tamaki materialized next to her and fixed his tie. "This is it," he mumbled.

"What do you mean by that, sempai?"

"They're here," he answered, only glancing at her. "Alright, I'm going to introduce these men to our school and show them to their conference room."

Haruhi cocked an eyebrow. "Wait, isn't Takamura sensei's job? Why are you doing it?"

Tamaki smiled brightly. "Don't worry your pretty little head Haruhi. I had Hikaru and Koaru tie him up and lock him in the janitor's office … although I'm not sure which one."

At this, Haruhi sighed. Poor Takamura sensei …

Three slim limos drove to a stop in front of the school gates. The sun glinted its black windows and sparkly doors. The school gates opened with a loud screech as an audience of Ouran students cheered in welcome of the representatives.

"That's my cue!" He turned his attention back to her and asked. "How do I look?"

This question made a small tint of red appear on her cheeks as she answered, "You look fine sempai, now go."

With a gleeful smile, he made his way towards the front of the crowd.

The doors to the three limos began to open widely as numerous men and a few ladies got out. They wore proper attire, each of the girls wore dresses or skirts and each of the guys wore traditional clothing or suits. One small man wearing a white suit, with black hair and dark eyes, approached Tamaki. Tamaki bowed, a calm smile spread across his face. As he lifted himself back up into an appropriate posture, Tamaki said, "Hello and welcome to Ouran Academy. I am Tamaki Suoh, and I will lead you to your conference room. I'm a right to presume this is all of you?"

"Hai," replied the small man. "We are all here and we would like to thank you for your hospitality."

"No, no," Tamaki waved him off. "It is our pleasure. Now if you are all ready, please follow me."

Haruhi's jaw dropped. "Wow, he's really into it. I never knew sempai could be so calm."

"When he wants to be, he can." Haruhi jumped as Kyoya and the rest of the Host Club approached her.

"Yeah, the boss isn't always goofy," said Hikaru.

"We thought you'd know that by now," Koaru finished.

Haruhi shrugged and continued to watch the scene take place before her. The other students made room for a walk way and the girls fawned over many of the good looking gentlemen. One man (or at least it looked like a man) took hold of one of the girls' hands and kissed it. He gave her a seductive wink and crooned, "Bonjour, mon amour. Vous avez l'air très étonnante. Je pourrais te regarde toujours."

At this all the girls fainted in delight, their eyes bulging of hearts. It was French, Haruhi could tell that much at least. Another blonde man snatched the Frenchman's ear and dragged him off, making the male students sigh in relief. Near the middle of the commotion, Haruhi spotted a woman with long brunette hair, hold onto a … was that a skillet? Was she planning on cooking here? Another tall man appeared to be holding a pipe. _Why a pipe?!_

One man with a weird hair curl sticking out from the left side of his hair began giving girls cute air kisses as well as another man with brown hair and olive eyes. "Hola, las señoras son preciosas!" he exclaimed, dragging along another man with a hair curl. Many other representatives should odd behavior as they stepped into the school, confusing Haruhi greatly.

_Are these guys really representatives? _

* * *

**Well, there goes Chapter 6. Also, I'd like to thank the reviewers who encouraged me to keep writing. Thanks to them, I'll continue on with the story. Until next time! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: 1D and Belgian Waffles

**Sorry about the wait. It has been a while hasn't it. I know this chapter isn't satisfying but it;ll have to make due for now. Until I can write again. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, NOTHING! But y- (Sorry I was singing a song for a minute. i don't know what its called but it stuck in my head)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Arguing Reps, Creepy Russians, 1 Direction, and Belgian Waffles**

"Here you are," Tamaki exclaimed opening two large doors leading into the scheduled conference room. As the Host Club literally were crouched down in waiting in their secret hiding spots Haruhi wondered where this large room even came from. This was a big school though so it shouldn't be that surprising when a room pops out of nowhere … like a piano … hint hint episode 6.

The representatives gathered inside and took their respective seats next to their name tags. As they did so, Tamaki began to leave the room. "If you need anything please just give us a ring. Lunch will be served during the break. Jusque-là," were his last words before closing the door.

England sneered. "He speaks the bloody Frog's language."

"My language is the language of LOVE!" France countered.

"Anyway," Japan interrupted before a war could start. "Since I am the Host of the meeting I will begin. Any objections?"

America's hand shot up.

"Any objections other than America's?"

No one said a word.

"Good. Now ret us start."

From the other side of the door the Host Club stood listening in. _I can't believe I'm skipping class for this_, Haruhi thought. _Well, maybe I could somehow benefit from this ... _somehow_ …_

Koaru and Hikaru sighed. "Well, now all they're going to talk about is business."

"There's really nothing to do until the break."

"We're going to find something more entertaining!" They said in unison.

"Hold it!" Tamaki demanded. "We will stay here until the break! We can't afford to wander off and separate!"

Surprisingly, Kyoya agreed stating, "I for one am going to listen to learn more about foreign business. Hikaru, Koaru, you should as well."

They both whined at the suggestion. "But we're not as devoted as you!"

"I think you should stay. This meeting may help you with situations in the future," Haruhi said, matter-of-factly.

"What did you just say, Frog?!"

The shout broke the hosts' conversation causing them to stare at the door to the conference room in confusion.

"You heard me! You can't cook to save your life!"

"Why you-!"

"This is like the twenty-thousandth time you've had that argument! Shut up, aru!"

"You shut up!" two voices yelled at the same time.

"Don't go telling China what to do, da?" a sinister voice hissed.

"R-Russia …"

"I'm not afraid of you, you commie bastard!"

"America, can't you just stay out of other people's business?"

"Of course not! The hero's got to step in all the time!"

"See you keep rushing into things. This is why you lost the Vietnam War!"

"I-I didn't lose! I just …"

"You ran away, da ze~!"

"K-Korea! I thought you were my friend!"

"Friendship was made in Korea, da ze!"

"…"

"French wine, French cuisine, French romance, and what do you have?"

"S-Shut up! I have lots of things too!"

"Like what?"

"Um … um … hold on I got this … I have … 1D?"

"Y-You can't use them against me! Even the French women love them!"

"Wow, really? They're actually good at something … BEAT THAT FROG!"

"Germany, Germany, Germany is a really really nice place-"

"Stop singing about the Potato Bastard!"

"But Roma! If Italy wants to sing he has the right to sing-"

"Shut up Tomate Bastardo!"

"Language, Roma! Language!"

"But-"

"Roma …"

"… Fine."

"Good boy, now who wants some Belgian Waffles~?!"

"Ohh! I'll give them a try. How about you Austria?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

""You commie bastard! You took Viet away from me!"

"I did no such thing, da?"

"Mr. America, please calm down!"

"Calm down, da ze!"

"Taiwan, Korea, let me go!"

"How did this even start?"

"I don't know, but I was like, painting my nails and they just totally, like, ruined them! Why can't they just, like stop shouting so I can concentrate!"

" …Y-You were doing your nails?"

"I really hope Sealand remembers to feed Hanatamago."

"I'll sick Tony on ya!"

"I'll just end him with my pipe."

"I'll sick the Chuck Norris on ya!"

"He an idiot."

"I'll sick Captain America on ya!"

"I will freeze him and let him die slowly and painfully."

"Ha! Too bad! He'll just reawaken once the ice melts! Sucker!"

"Then I'll just break him before it can melt."

"…"

The Host club stood there in confusion and disbelief. Were these guys mental?

* * *

**Sorry about this lame and awkward chapter ... uh ... anyway, until next time! :)**

**Thoughts, examples ...**


End file.
